


Oort Cloud

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Next Generation, Original Animal Character(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: The cross has fallen.





	1. My So-Called Life

Tuesday, June 1, 2032

\---------------------------

Hikari entered the kitchen, the only person sitting in the dimly lit room was her younger sister Nozomi, who was flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Nozomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you marrying Shinji?"

"Because I love him?"

"That's not what I meant, WHY are you marrying him?"

The younger girl seemed confused by what her sister was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't actually love him, do you?"

Nozomi felt tears starting to form.

"I do love him, you just don't understand."

The younger Horaki sister got up and left the room.


	2. The Swifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka gets a call from Kodama.

"Give me the phone, will you?"

"Okay Mama."

"Now, go play with your brother. I have an Important call to take."

"Alright Mama."

Asuka smiled as her daughter left the room.

 

'Now, who would be calling at this hour anyway?'

The red head put the phone to her ear and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was finally another voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Asuka. the reason I called is because I have some interesting news to share with you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Shinji's getting married."

"Well, took him long enough."

Asuka heard a brief chuckle on the other end.

"Who's he marrying, anyway?"

"My little Sister Nozomi."

"They haven't been together for very long, have they?"

"No, They've been dating for only one month. and now she's rushing him to get married."

"Heh, goodbye Kodama. I have dinner waiting for me."

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow. okay?"

"Alright."

And with that the Red head hung up.


End file.
